


A Friend In Need

by prairiecrow



Series: What Are Friends For? [1]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has been very good to KITT in a number of unexpected ways, and KITT only wants to return the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["What Are Friends For?"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14304) by Anax. 



_"Michael?"_  

That single word made Michael Knight pause with his hand on the interior drivers side door latch of the Knight Industries Two Thousand, his heart leaping into his throat and then plummeting toward his boots. He knew that tone. He'd been working with KITT too long _not_ to know that tone. It was the tone that meant that KITT had A Question for him, capitalization and all: something that the AI had been mulling over for a while and simply had to have the answer to, _right now_. It also meant that he likely wouldn't be getting up to his hotel room anytime soon, in spite of the fact that it had been a long and tiring day of battling the latest batch of bad guys (all of whom were in jail right now thanks to Michael's exertions, physical and otherwise). 

So he took a deep breath, schooled himself to patience — and left his hand where it was. He might still get out of this in the next thirty seconds, if he was lucky. "Yes, KITT?" 

He expected The Question to be instantly forthcoming. Instead, an anomaly: the car was silent for a span of several seconds, long enough that Michael frowned and tilted his head inquiringly. "KITT?" he repeated, a tendril of apprehension beginning to tighten in his core. That second-to-last landing in the rock quarry had been particularly jarring, and if KITT's systems had been damaged — 

This time, however, the response was immediate: _"Michael, I was wondering…"_ Another hesitation. Had he picked up some kind of process stutter? _"It's been seventeen days, seven hours and twenty-eight minutes since you promised to show me how to let you know when you were doing something that pleased me."_  

And Michael's heart, which had just settled back into its regular configuration in his chest, rode an express rocket south all over again. Oh, _hell_. The Wash and Wax Incident! Of course KITT wouldn't forget about it: he was, after all, incapable of forgetting anything, even if Michael had done a pretty good job on his end of ignoring it into near-oblivion. 

Seventeen days ago, more or less, he'd discovered that Bonnie had equipped KITT with the ability to receive sensations through his hull, an upgrade intended to make the car better able to detect degradation and damage to his MBS. So far that aspect of its function hadn't been fully tested, but Michael had immediately proceeded to give it an entirely different kind of workout: a wash and wax, which had induced perceptual fluxes in KITT's CPU that had… well, suffice to say that he'd walked away afterwards feeling like he'd just molested his car — and with enough of a left-over erection to necessitate a quick visit to his room to take care of it ASAP. And if the experience of stroking KITT off over every inch of that sleek black body hadn't been weird enough, the intensity of the orgasm he'd experienced afterwards, a swift savage explosion of pent-up sexual energy while remembering the moan in KITT's voice, had completely blown his mind in a number of different ways, many of them disturbing… and some of them so amazing that he'd been on a contact high for hours afterwards.

At one point during the actual event he'd prompted KITT to give him feedback on what he was doing, to which KITT had replied, rather distractedly, that he had no idea how to communicate in that particular way. And Michael had promised to show him later, a singularly stupid vow to make under the circumstances, but at that point he'd been thinking with his dick as much as with his brain and the prospect of demonstrating sexual responses to his entirely innocent partner had seemed like a fantastic way to go…

…but the more he thought about it after cooling his jets a bit, the more he realized that he'd opened up a huge can of worms — and that the odds of re-canning it were extremely small. KITT was relentlessly curious about all aspects of human functioning, and the AI had been given a pretty strong motivation to pursue this particular line of inquiry: Michael had absolutely no doubt that KITT had enjoyed the experience of being fondled by his driver " _immensely_ ", to use his own precise term. He might even have experienced some kind of climax, as the physical markers had indicated, but the prospect of re-opening the subject long enough to find out —

Nope. No way. Michael was man enough to admit when something frankly scared the hell out of him. So he took a course of action that was unlikely to work in the long term but which saved his own sanity in the short term: he convinced himself that if he ignored the situation long enough, it would simply go away on its own. 

And now here he was, in the deserted parking garage of an upscale hotel in Toledo — busted by his own car. No, it was worse that that: he was being confronted on a personal failing by the person he worked most closely with, the person who was, for all intents and purposes, his best friend… and more than his best friend, when you got right down to it. KITT was programmed to develop in response to his personality, fitted to him like a hand-tailored glove in every respect. And how the hell were you supposed to lie effectively to your own mirror?

So he sighed, and let his hand fall from the door latch into his own lap. "Yeah," he said quietly, trying to strike just the right note somewhere between apology and pragmatism, "I remember."

 _"So you forgot?"_ His tone was matter-of-fact, but there was a hint of reproof there that Michael had to admit was entirely deserved.

"Not exactly." He let his gaze wander over the high-tech dashboard, a technique he employed when he was reluctant to look KITT directly in the 'eye'. He managed not to fidget in his seat under the AI's silent scrutiny. "It's… a complicated subject. To be honest, I wasn't sure how to approach it — or if you'd even want to talk about it again."

 _"Michael, really!"_ The reproof was still there, but lighter now. _"I'm always pleased to talk with you, about any subject you desire."_

Something about the way he pronounced that last word — almost a… purr? — made Michael look sharply at his voice modulator. "Well," he said cautiously, suddenly feeling like he was on thin ice, "that's good to know." Silence from the car. "So." More silence. "You want to talk about this… now?"

 _"The way I see it, the timing is optimal,"_ KITT said briskly. _"We're alone, in a location where we are unlikely to be disturbed, and we have no pressing duties to perform —"_

"Except sleeping," Michael said pointedly.

_"Your biometrics indicate that you are only mildly fatigued, and in fact your heart rate has just increased by seven beats per minute. Clearly you're interested in pursuing this line of —"_

"Okay, okay!" He pressed his hands flat to his thighs, slowly rubbing the denim of his jeans and finding the texture strangely soothing, then tipped his head back against the headrest to stare up at the car's ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes. He couldn't fool KITT, and he ruefully reflected that he should have known better than to even try. "So… what do you want to talk about, exactly?"

A pause. And then the last thing Michael would have expected, a silken audible caress: _"I think you know, Michael."_

His breathing actually caught in his throat, and this time he could feel the leap in his pulse, subtly throbbing in his fingertips, his lips — and parts considerably further south. He opened his eyes and stared at the dashboard with his mouth slightly open as the ripples of that simple sentence, and more importantly, its sensual tone, continued to vibrate through him. "I… uh, I do?"

 _"Certainly."_ Michael had no idea where KITT had picked up that particular tone of voice, a sensual purr that slightly roughened his fastidious Boston accent and ran thrillingly over every nerve in the human's body, but he definitely liked it. A _lot_. _"Unless, of course, you genuinely found the experience so inconsequential that it wasn't worthy of being —"_

"Hell no!" His complete attention was focussed on the voice modulator now, watching every pulse and flicker of crimson light that surged across its diodes. "You really think I could forget something like that?" 

 _"I would sincerely hope not,"_ KITT murmured, " _after all that you did for me. It was… nearly indescribable. Every touch you bestowed on me was like a bolt of electricity flowing over my shell and into my CPU, each stroke building on the ones that had come before, relentlessly increasing the amplitude of the feedback signal…"_  

"Oh yeah…" Only KITT could make a technical description of a programming phenomenon sound so… well, yes, 'sexy' was definitely the word. Suddenly the idea of conducting a little demonstration of human sexual responses didn't seem so ridiculous after all — in fact, it was looking better and better with every passing second as memories from seventeen days ago came flooding back.  

 _"Utterly exquisite,"_ the AI continued softly as Michael's hands slid up his thighs and closer to his groin, gripping tight against the urge to open the fly of his jeans and set his rapidly swelling erection free. _"And it only got better when I realized that you knew full well what you were doing to me… and, that you were willing to continue."_  

"A lot more than just 'willing', buddy." The pressure had reached the point of being painful in the tight confines of denim; he squirmed a little on the seat, surreptitiously seeking a more comfortable position. KITT would see, of course. KITT saw everything. And oh God, that knowledge was so hot that he almost moaned himself: "I wanted to see how far you could go. Wanted to make you feel so good…" 

 _"Well, you certainly accomplished that."_ For a moment his remarkable voice fell almost to a growl: _"I had to shut down the feed to my engine so that I didn't take off right out from under you: the energy flow was so intense, and it just kept mounting."_  

"And yet you refused to tell me how good it felt," Michael couldn't resist teasing, his eyes drifting closed as he momentarily lost himself in the intensity of the memory. 

 _"I didn't 'refuse' to do anything,"_ KITT corrected him, back in that soft velvet voice. _"I had no protocol in place for an appropriate response to such stimulation. Frankly, you're lucky you got anything out of me at all."_  

"And I'm guessing you have a protocol now..?" He had no idea how, but he really wasn't inclined to question something that felt so undeniably right — totally unexpected, definitely surreal, but _right_.  

 _"We can discuss that later. Right now you look rather uncomfortable, Michael. Why don't you loosen those tight pants a little?"_  

The suggestion had the effect of a bucket of cold water — or of a brick wall hit at a hundred miles per hour. Michael's eyes flew open as every muscle tensed, and he choked out: "Ah — look, KITT, maybe this wasn't such a —" 

 _"You promised to show me,"_ the AI reminded him patiently. _"A demonstration that I've already waited over seventeen days to witness, I might add."_ A pause, followed by an even softer inflection with infused with understated but unmistakeable disappointment: _"Unless of course you've changed your —?"_  

"No!" And he realized, to his surprise, that it was true: in spite of his nervousness, which was entirely justifiable, he hadn't changed his mind. He'd made KITT a promise, and friends didn't back out on promises. He drew another deep breath and forced himself to relax back into the padded support of the drivers seat, contoured to fit his body and no other. "No, that's not it. It's just that —" A nervous cough of a laugh. "I, ah, I'm not used to performing for an audience." 

This time there was a note of puzzlement that he found unaccountably adorable: _"But, you've had sex with forty-two —"_  

"Had sex _with_ , buddy — the key word being 'with'. They were just as involved in the process as I was. That's entirely different from being watched." 

A moment's consideration. _"And you don't find the prospect of being watched arousing?"_  

"I —" Well, that was part of the problem, wasn't it? He _did_ find it arousing, to the point where just talking about it made his erection, which panic had partly put paid to, swell back toward full engorgement. More to the point, he found the thought of _KITT_ doing the watching so hot that he could barely think straight. Yet another change that had come about as a result of the incident in question… "Things are just moving a little fast, that's all." 

 _"I'm sorry, Michael."_ Contrite now. _"I didn't mean to —"_  

"It's okay." He reached out reflexively to lay both hands on the steering yoke, a habitual gesture of connection between them, equivalent to a pat on the back — or perhaps to an embrace. He smiled at the voice modulator, lightly rubbing the yoke with his thumbs. "There isn't exactly a manual for this kind of thing, right?" 

A dubious flicker of red light: _"If you'd rather not —"_  

He shook his head. "No, I promised you a demonstration, and after what I did to you it's the least you deserve." 

 _"_ ** _To_** _me?"_ The AI sounded mildly incredulous. _"Michael, did I ever give you the impression that I disliked your attentions?"_  

"No." He'd gotten entirely the opposite impression, in fact. Which was part of the whole tangled problem. "But I didn't exactly put the question to you in so many words, either." 

 _"You didn't have to."_ His voice was a caress of a different kind now, affectionately fond. _"I belong to you in every way, and I know you would never cause me deliberate harm. I trusted you then, and I trust you now."_ A pause full of significance. " _Do you trust me in equal measure?"_  

Thinking of all the innumerable times KITT had been there to provide information, to back him up, to save his life, Michael felt his throat tighten with the weight of gratitude beyond quantification. "You know I do," he said quietly. "With my life. With everything." 

 _"Then trust me now. You gave me a gift, Michael. I want to offer you something in return."_  

"You can't offer me what I really want." And there was the heart of the matter, wasn't it? KITT's responses on that sunny afternoon had roused instincts that were geared toward other humans, not toward sentient robotic automobiles: the desires that Michael was experiencing, and had been struggling with on and off for over two weeks, were fundamentally unsatisfiable, quite aside from the whole gay/not gay dilemma. 

 _"Can't I?"_ There it was again, that new quality of unequivocally sensual challenge. _"How do you know, if you never give me the chance?"_  

He stared at the dashboard in awe — and with an element of amused fear. "What the hell kind of new information did Bonnie put in your databanks, anyway?" 

 _"Rest assured that she had nothing to do with this, and that's all I'm going to say for the moment. Now: are you willing to continue, or shall we call it a night?"_  

Looking at the darkened voice modulator was like looking into an expectant face — and Michael found himself holding his breath again. The sane thing to do was to say goodnight, get out of the car, go up to his hotel room and indeed attempt to call it a night… but if he took that course of action he knew he'd find absolutely no peace in a lonely bed, and even less if he went looking for some willing female company. What he wanted was impossible, but the only chance he had of finding anything even halfway close was right here in front of him, gazing back at him with unblinking crystal intensity.  

This kind of love was impossible, as impossible as everything else about KITT. But KITT was here, real and tangible and undeniable. And the love lay between them, equally undeniable, a road as yet untravelled by anybody in the course of human history — and Michael had always been a risk taker and a trailblazer.  

He tightened his grip on the steering yoke for a long moment before replying: "You're gonna owe me one helluva explanation, pal — later." 

 _"Then you agree to proceed with the experiment?"_  

"I agree to…" He released the yoke and held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "You know what? Whatever this is, I'm in — as long as nobody else ever finds out about it." 

 _"You have my word,"_ KITT replied instantly.  

Michael cocked his head skeptically. "So Bonnie won't read your memory at some point and —?" 

 _"I have devised methods of triple encoding that masquerade as innocuous base file data traces. It's how I concealed the initial incident between us from her diagnostic scans."_  

A slow grin spread across his face. "KITT, you dog… you've been keeping dirty little secrets from Mommy!" 

 _"I may be Foundation property,"_ KITT sniffed, _"but I nevertheless believe that I'm entitled to a certain degree of personal privacy."_ A tiny pause. _"And so are you."_  

Oddly touched, he ran his right hand over the yoke again in a slow caress. "Well, good. Because if word of this ever got out, Devon would have me committed and Bonnie would take me apart with her bare hands." 

 _"They will never know, unless you decide to tell them yourself. My lips are sealed, so to speak."_  

"That's part of the problem, y'know." 

 _"Oh?"_  

"The fact that you don't have lips — and I really wish you did." A mischievous smile quirked one corner of his mouth. "Sometimes just so I could kiss you to shut you up." 


	2. Chapter 2

_"That seems a rather frivolous application for such a useful piece of human anatomy,"_ KITT observed. 

Michael's smile widened to a grin. "Something tells me you wouldn't mind too much — not the way I kiss." 

 _"I take it the action wouldn't be strictly punitive, then?"_  

"Believe me, if you _were_ human you wouldn't be complaining." 

 _"Is that what you really wish, then? That I was a human being, and not what I actually am?"_  

Still smirking, he let his head sink back onto the head rest again. "Oh, no — not when it counts. I like you just the way you are — bright, bitchy, and able to take me anywhere I want to go. Didn't you notice the way I was handling you during the wash and wax? Like I said, you're a really good-looking vehicle, and driving you makes me feel… incredible." 

 _"But that's not all you want to do, is it?"_ That husky tone seemed to glide over his skin, touching him everywhere at once, driving a little sound of pure frustration from his throat. 

"No, and that's the problem: what I want to do is… hell, I don't know _what_ I want to do to you! I don't even know what to call this, whatever this is!" His grip on his upper thighs tightened savagely and he couldn't help thrusting his hips forward a little, hungrily aware of KITT's scrutiny: so wrong according to his mind, so right according to his instincts.  

 _"May I make a suggestion?"_  

He choked out a bitter laugh. "Go for it." 

 _"Desire,"_ KITT offered, like a hot tender whisper directly into his soul, and he moaned, stricken to the heart by the silver blade of truth.  

"Yeah," he whispered in return. It felt like he was falling, with no idea what lay at the bottom of the drop. "That about covers it…" 

A heartbeat's pause, followed by a whisper even more intimate: _"Show me, Michael."_  

His pulse accelerated again, throbbing almost painfully in his trapped cock, but he hesitated on the verge of his first full step into the unknown country that lay between them. "KITT, that might not be —" 

 _"The sight of you like this is highly gratifying —"_ How the hell did he keep stepping up the heat like that, when Michael had been sure he'd reached its limits? _"— but I want to know more._ ** _Much_** _more. And you promised you'd teach me, didn't you?"_  

Yes, that was exactly the promise he'd made. To his best friend. His innocent friend, who apparently was nowhere near as innocent as he had believed, with that relentless hunger for knowledge and the voice of a fallen angel. His hands knew that he'd surrendered a couple of seconds before his mind did, reaching for the closure of his jeans, unsnapping the top button and whipping open the zipper. His erection practically burst free of its confines, still enclosed in his white briefs but straining aggressively toward full release, and he wasted no time in hooking both thumbs into the waistband of the underwear to pull it down — and then caught himself. He was, after all, putting on a show for an appreciative audience, so he peeled the white fabric down slowly, with a tiny hiss of indrawn breath as the cool air of the car's interior contacted the heated skin of the swollen head.

 From the dashboard, an appreciative hum when he'd revealed himself down to the root. _"Oh, Michael… you're_ ** _gorgeous._** _"_  

Impossibly, the temperature between them went up about another ten degrees. "Yeah," Michael quipped nervously, "I get that a lot." 

 _"And justifiably so,"_ KITT admired. _"I can't believe you haven't shown this to me before."_  

A snort of laughter, this time genuinely amused. "You never asked." 

 _"A conspicuous failing on my part, I will admit. It looks exquisitely sensitive."_  

If possible KITT's voice was even more arousing now that he was effectively naked, even though he was still almost completely clothed. "Believe me, it is."  

 _"_ ** _How_** _sensitive, exactly?"_  

Seeing the number of chips that had just been pushed into the centre of the gambling table, Michael decided that it was time to put up or shut up. "Sensitive enough that just listening to you talk is making it very excited." 

A pause, followed by an even more suggestive purr: _"You like the sound of my voice, do you?"_  

He looked down at the painfully clear evidence of his own groin, then directed a smart-ass smirk at the dashboard. "You tell me." 

 _"Enough that you'll be able to come from the spoken word alone?"_  

Now there was a challenge he hadn't expected — and the coarse slang from this unfailing fastidious source provoked a surge of red-hot eager lust that filled his every vein. "Why, what are you gonna do? Talk dirty to me?" 

 _"I'm going to use every ability at my command to grant you pleasure, as you used every ability at your command to pleasure me."_ His voice fell to an even more persuasive murmur. _"But first things first: the demonstration you promised. Touch yourself for me, Michael — and show me the proper responses to being so sweetly and so skilfully caressed."_  

"Oh God," he muttered under his breath, almost a curse — but he'd crossed the border and was several miles  into unknown territory already, and there was no turning back now. He shifted in the seat, pushing his hips forward a couple more inches, then insinuated the fingers of his left hand inside the tight-fitting crotch of his jeans to cup his own balls through his underwear while his right hand closed around his aching prick, which had already begun to leak drops of clear pre-cum. "Talk to me, buddy," he panted as he set up a slow stroking rhythm, "because I'm sure as hell not doing this alone." 

 _"What would you like me to talk about?"_  

He tipped his head back again and closed his eyes tightly, riding the rapidly building peaks of sensation: KITT's voice had already primed him to an amazing degree. He confined his strokes to the shaft of his erection, because he was so het up that if he rubbed the head he knew he'd explode within seconds. "Doesn't matter. Right now you could recite the periodic table of elements and it would still sound like pure sex." 

 _"There'll be no need for that,"_ KITT responded with a brief hint of his customary dryness, before reverting to his new caressing murmur, warm and gliding, like the touch of another hand. _"I'd much rather remind you that when you're with me, everything is permitted and nothing is forbidden: you cannot hurt me, and I'll do anything you ask of me, the instant you request it. Fulfilling your needs is my fundamental purpose, and doing so brings me greater satisfaction than I suspect the merely human mind can conceive."_  

Picking up the pace of his stroking, Michael laughed again, this time with more than a touch of disbelief. "C'mon, KITT… you're not… a mindless slave…" 

 _"Certainly not. However, my devotion to you is absolute — it could be nothing else. And the opportunity to express that devotion in a new and mutually gratifying way… Michael, you have no idea what this means to me. I only want to make you happy."_  

He groaned softly, giving his balls a thrilling little squeeze, moving his right hand faster. "Oh, believe me… you are… just wish, I could… return the favour…" 

 _"You already have. The way you touched me seventeen days ago…"_ The most delicate hint of a moan infused his words, and dear God, wasn't _that_ about as hot as it could get? _"I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. You provided me with an experience the likes of which I'd never imagined possible, and it opened up an entirely new vista of potentialities."_  

"Oh God…" He'd promised a demonstration, so he released the governor on his brain and let the words flow free in increasingly more breathless gasps, matching the quickening pace of his hand as he jerked himself off. "The way you reacted — letting me touch you — letting me make you feel that way — so amazing, KITT — so fucking _hot_ —" 

 _"Only for you, Michael."_ It was a promise with the force of an unbreakable vow; Michael could feel the weight of unflinching honesty behind each silken word. _"Nobody and nothing else makes me feel the way you do — that has always been the case, and the principle holds doubly true now."_ The AI's voice fell to a soft hiss, like a whisper against his partner's most intimate skin: _"I want you to teach me everything… to show me everything… to give me everything you've been holding back. I want it all — because frankly, I deserve nothing less."_  

Another fundamental truth, and Michael's heart soared on fierce and radiant wings as his hips began to buck in the seat, pumping urgently toward completion. He could hear himself moaning, nearly pleading: "KITT — KITT, oh God, _oh God ye_ —" 

 _"Michael, stop!"_  

It was a swiftly spoken command, surprisingly sharp — and Michael, startled enough that his rapid surge to orgasm was disrupted, managed to obey it with a supreme effort of will. He locked his fingers tightly around the base of his cock as if the pressure would choke off his climax and pressed his head back hard against the seat, trembling and reeling back from the brink, struggling to get his ragged breathing under some semblance of control. It was the most exquisite mix of pleasure and pain he could remember experiencing… well, ever. 

 _"Fascinating,"_ KITT observed after several pulse-pounding seconds, in the tone of a scientist witnessing a particularly volatile chemical reaction, just before his voice dropped to that velvet caress again: _"And a most laudable display of self-control. I must say I'm impressed!"_  

"KITT —" It was half curse, half demand, and all prayer. His hands itched to grab a pair of shoulders and shake their owner silly… but of course that was an impossible dream. 

 _"Yes, Michael?"_ So innocent that butter wouldn't melt in his metaphorical mouth. 

He sucked in a sharp deep breath and released it slowly, barely resisting the urge to scream with frustration. Instead he ground the words out between clenched teeth: "Interrupting me kind of defeats the purpose of the demonstration." 

 _"Not at all,"_ KITT asserted. _"I have a few more questions that I think you'll be best suited to answering in your present state of mind."_ A significant beat. _"Among other things."_  

"Questions?" Only about a quarter of his forebrain was currently online, and that quarter was pretty much preoccupied by the pressure still throbbing in his groin. "Like what?" 

 _"Six nights ago, while you were asleep in my passenger cabin during our trip back from Phoenix, you had what I believe was an erotic dream."_  

His ears perked up at once. "And…?" 

 _"You had a full erection which you were rubbing through your jeans…"_  

"Uh huh…" He didn't like where this was going, because he remembered the night in question — and what he'd been dreaming about, too. He managed not to shrink back into the seat, but it was a near thing. 

 _"And, you murmured my name at a couple of points."_  

Oh, _hell_. He confined his physical reaction to a wince. "KITT, that doesn't necessarily mean anything." 

 _"Didn't it?"_  

Lying to KITT was always an exercise in futility. "Well, okay… maybe a little…" 

 _"I want you to tell me about it."_  

"Now?" 

 _"What better time_ ** _than_** _now, when you're properly inspired?"_  

Michael bit his tongue to prevent a stream of obscenities from making an appearance. "I always knew you had a mean streak…" 

 _"You don't seem to be minding it too much. Quite the opposite, in fact. And fair is only fair: I told you a story, didn't I?"_  

"Okay. You're right. Fair's fair." He drew another slow breath to compose himself, then gave his still painfully erect cock a little squeeze and a shake. "Mind if I get started again?" 

 _"You may,"_ KITT concluded after a couple of seconds of consideration, _"but slowly, if you please. I want you to remain at this level of excitation for quite a while longer."_  

He began to stroke again — slowly. "You would have made a first-class dominatrix, y'know that?" 

 _"Why? Does the scent of my leather interior arouse you?"_  

Now there was an association that Michael did _not_ need — but once made, it seemed flash-imprinted into his brain. "You _bastard_ ," he groaned. 

 _"You're welcome,"_ KITT responded primly. _"Now — your dream. Tell me all about it."_  

" _All_ about it?" 

 _"Every detail."_  

Considering that he'd willingly taken out his cock and balls and had been fondling them for KITT's benefit for the past few minutes, Michael really shouldn't have had a blush left in him. He was sadly amazed to discover that he did. "C'mon, KITT, it's really not —" 

 _"I insist."_ There was steel underneath that tender tone, skillfully infused, and Michael reflected that if someone could find a way to package that attitude in leather and latex KITT would make money hand over fist, so to speak. But a different sexual fantasy was currently taking centre stage in his mind and he closed his eyes to bring the mental images into sharper focus. 

"We're in my bedroom, back at the mansion. You're male — definitely male. And blond. And about five inches shorter than me, maybe a hundred and fifty pounds soaking wet. With the most amazing green eyes…" 

 _"What a curious detail,"_ KITT remarked. 

A quick glare at the dashboard. "It's _my_ fantasy. Do you want to hear it, or not?" 

" _I apologize. By all means, continue."_  

"Thank you," Michael said with pointed courtesy, then closed his eyes again and drew a deep thoughtful breath, adjusting his balls with his left hand, slowly stroking with his right as he tried to recall every possible detail. "And… you're wearing a business suit, like one of the suits Devon always wears, only jet black, with a white buttoned-down shirt and a thin crimson tie. Everything is closed up tight, like you just stepped out of a fashion plate. Oh yeah, you're one neat little package all right — and all I can think about is getting you out of it." 

 _"I see. And am I amenable to being unwrapped?"_  

"Not at first. You're not playing coy — you honestly don't see the point of letting me touch you that way." He found himself smiling fondly at the memory. "We have an argument about it, like we do about so many things, but in the end you agree to let me give it a try. Just a kiss — at first." 

 _"And do I enjoy that?"_ God, the suggestive glide of his voice, so full of provocation… it inspired Michael to respond in kind: 

"I don't know. You tell me." 

It was a challenge that the AI was not slow in rising to, after a pause as if to savour the caress offered. _"Hm. A most… intriguing experience. What is the purpose of —"_  

"I kiss you again." 

 _"Michael! That's scarcely fair."_  

"Hey, I warned you, didn't I? And are you really putting up a fight?" 

 _"Only a little. I must say that you make a most convincing argument, for someone employing no words whatsoever."_  

He grinned impudently. "Glad you think so. Would you object if I took you in my arms?" 

 _"That reminds me of a rather bad joke… and no, I wouldn't. It seems like a highly appropriate place for me to be at this point."_  

"Good — because it's something I've been wanting to do for a long time." 

 _"How long?"_  

"Oh, about seventeen days, seven hours, and… how many minutes?" 

 _"Forty-three."_  A pause. _"And eighteen seconds."_  

The timing, the tone, and the remark were so characteristic, so _KITT_ , that Michael experienced a pang of pure desire nearly intense enough to blow his self control straight to hell. His best friend. He was having… sex… with his best friend. And it was fucking _incredible_ in spite of taking place almost entirely inside his own mind. He had to take a deep steadying breath and to slow the pace of his hand to an even more measured stroke, to prevent himself from losing it completely. "Too long," he remarked distractedly.  

 _"I'm here now, Michael."_ He could clearly imagine slender arms wound tightly around his waist under his leather jacket, and warm breath against his lips… illusory, but perfectly true on some symbolic level. And those narrowed eyes upturned to his, innocent and sly and so brilliantly green. _"So what are you going to do with me?"_  

"Everything you'll let me get away with." He ran his thumb slowly over the head of his cock, a lingering torturous slide through his own pre-ejaculate. "I want to touch you all over, to kiss you and lick you and bite you —" 

 _"_ ** _Bite_** _me?"_ He sounded just the tiniest bit scandalized. 

"Trust me, it can be fun if it's done right. And I'll do it right for you, KITT — I'll take such good care of you… I'll make it last." 

 _"I'm sure you will. What happens next?"_  

"I pick you up and carry you to the bed — I know it's corny, but again, _my_ fantasy — and once I have you down I start undressing you, nice and slowly: first the jacket, then the vest, then the tie —" 

 _"Do you intend to bind my hands with it?"_  

 _Oh God._ He licked his lips, firmly pushing those images out of sight — for now. "Not this time. Then your shirt, peeling it off you and kissing every inch of skin as it comes free. And licking. _And_ biting. And oh yeah, you squirm all right, and you whimper — and when I finally open up your pants and slip my hand inside you give the most beautiful moan I've ever heard…" 

 _"_ ** _Yes_** _,"_ KITT said, and it _was_ a moan, the kind to set a man's blood on fire. 

"You're so hard," Michael panted, manipulating himself in slow hard strokes, drawing things out with a fine edge of pain. Where the hell had all this sexual heat come from? He'd never… but that was then, and this was now. "I've never handled another man's cock before, but one feel of yours and I'm addicted to it. It's not enough to just touch it — I've gotta taste it too. And that's when you really start raising the roof, thrashing on the mattress and begging me for more, even though I'm already licking you and sucking you right down to the root —" 

 _"And you're enjoying yourself,"_ KITT accused. _"With me, buried in your mouth."_  

"I haven't even taken off my jacket yet, and there you are, already more than half naked, begging me to make you come. What do _you_ think?" 

 _"Point taken. Go on."_  

"Well, you know I never could resist you, so I work you over until you're screaming —" 

" _And that pleases you?"_  

"Making you scream? Hell, yeah! But the best part is knowing that you ain't seen nothing yet, even when you're lying under me a few seconds later with the best _I've just come for the first time in my life_ face I've ever seen." 

 _"The second time, actually."_ It was a lazy murmur, so much like a real post-orgasmic drawl that Michael felt momentarily dizzy with another burst of lust. _"You've done this to me before, remember?"_  

"Oh God," he breathed, stroking faster, "I was hoping you'd say that." 

 _"Slowly, Michael,"_ KITT warned with more acerbity. _"There's no need to rush this. We've got all night."_  

He bit his lower lip — but he obeyed, although it amounted to torture. "There. Are you happy?" 

 _"This is for your own good,"_ and damned if he couldn't actually feel those lips against his ear, the warm amused caress of living breath. _"You'll thank me for it later. Now, what else have you got planned for me?"_  

"First things first. Getting the rest of your clothes off. Getting undressed myself. Getting you between the sheets where it's warmer, so I can hold you and kiss you and finally run my hands over every part of your body I can reach." He could feel silken skin under his fingers, the angle of a hip and the smooth curve of a thigh, fused with a flawless finish of fathomless ebony, blacker than the darkest night. "You're perfect — absolutely perfect…" 

 _"May I touch you in return?"_  

He laughed low in his throat. "I'm counting on it." 

 _"Very well, then."_ Every syllable was nearly a tangible caress, tracing the path described: _"I run my fingers through your hair… down your neck… across your shoulders, and onto your back, all the way down to your waist… You have a singularly fine body yourself, Michael."_ His tone turned teasing in a way that made Michael actually shiver. _"Especially certain parts of it which are currently highly prominent… and it would be extremely rude of me not to return the favours you've so generously granted, wouldn't it?"_  

His pulse was pounding in his ears, heating up the head of his cock to aching incandescence. "If you're offering to suck me off with that smart little mouth of yours, I certainly won't say no. But only as a warm-up — I've got bigger plans for this erection than giving you a taste of my jizz." 

 _"So you've indicated."_ The AI paused for a full beat; when he spoke again his voice had taken on another timbre that Michael had never heard before, a deep challenging growl that set off sexual gunpowder all the way up Michael's spine: _"Impress me."_  

Far be it from him to disappoint his partner. "First I'm going to play with you until I get you nice and hard again — I'm guessing that doesn't take long?" 

 _"Not in the least."_  

"Good. Nice to see we're on the same page." 

 _"I've wanted this for so long, Michael."_ It was a whisper so intimate that it managed to make his cock pulse even hotter and harder. _"I've wanted_ ** _you_** _, in every way I could possibly have you."_  

His heart clenched in his chest with the force of truth realized. "You've always had me, buddy." 

 _"But not like this. I want you to teach me how to please you."_  

"I'd say you're already doing pretty damned well in that department. Where'd you learn how to —?" 

 _"Later."_ Again that note of tender but unequivocal command: the AI could really turn on a dime, from submissive to dominant and back again, making Michael's head spin in the best possible way. _"That's not your hand on your erection right now — it's mine. Show me what you want me to do. You already know that I'm an amazingly quick study…"_  

He paused the steady stroking of his own hand, deliberately tormenting himself, letting anticipation build between gasps: "Can't help but notice… that you're a lot less reluctant… than you were a few minutes ago…" 

 _"I was never reluctant,"_ KITT corrected him with a more matter-of-fact inflection, _"only careful. What you offered was… quite outside the realm of my experience. And I was designed to be cautious."_  

He managed a breathless chuckle. "To counteract my tendency to jump headlong into everything?" 

 _"In part, yes."_ His tone turned velvety again. _"But perhaps there's something to be said for a little… impetuousness, under certain circumstances. My hand is still on you, and I'll do anything you ask of me."_  

"Anything?"  

Another throaty growl that vibrated all the way down to Michael's balls: _"_ ** _Anything._** _"_  

Dear God, where had the AI picked up all these tricks? It was easy not to think about it too hard right now, but later — oh yes, they'd be having a conversation and a half.  

Later. Right now KITT was completely embedded in his mind, pressed close against him, growling in his ear… and he was rapidly doing some calculating of his own, figuring out all the wondrous and extremely arousing possibilities.  


	3. Chapter 3

The hand of his partner in fantasy was somewhat smaller than his own, but he could easily reinterpret the sensations as he began to stroke himself again. "Let's start out easy, pal… nice and slow… just like that…" He slipped his left hand out of the crotch of his jeans and brought it to the head of his cock, not quite touching yet, his breathing already quickening with anticipation. "Oh yeah…" 

 _"Good?"_ KITT queried softly after a few seconds. 

"You're a natural," Michael smiled. 

A pause, as if hesitant to offend: _"May I… taste you?"_  

His breath caught in his throat again, his heart pounding more intensely, but — "Only if you want to," he cautioned. 

 _"As I noted earlier, it's really quite beautiful — and turnabout_ ** _is_** _fair play. Besides,"_ and his voice took on that subtly thrilling note of sexual command again, _"are you really going to deny that it's what you want?"_  

He couldn't suppress a shiver this time. "No _sir,_ " he murmured, and closed his left hand around the head of his erection, working it slowly up and down like a tightly engulfing mouth.  

 _"Mmh,"_ KITT hummed, and Michael found that he was the one whimpering this time, the mental image of that blond head bent over him was so crystal clear. He could feel the seal of lips, the lightest graze of teeth over hypersensitized skin, the clever little tongue flickering against his — 

"Keep that up," he groaned, "and I'm not gonna last very long." But he didn't pause the pace of his hands, or even slow them down: he'd handed over control to KITT and whatever happened next was entirely up to the AI. And Michael was fine with that, oh yes, he was _down_ with that outcome, one hundred percent. He'd jumped off the cliff all right, but KITT would never let him fall: he knew that as surely as he knew the moon was going to rise tonight, a jewel shining in the heart of limitless darkness.  

And sure enough, his thighs had just begun to quiver inside his jeans when KITT whispered: _"That's enough of that, I think."_  

"Oh h—" He bit back a moan of disappointment and dropped his left hand to the edge of his seat between his ass and the door, gripping it tightly. "Since when did you become such a sadist?" 

 _"Since when did you become such a masochist?"_ KITT countered smartly, then almost growled again: _"Because you're clearly enjoying yourself immensely."_  

He chuckled a little breathlessly. "I won't be enjoying it so much if you wind up giving me a heart attack." 

 _"Your vital signs are all within established parameters. There's absolutely no need for concern."_  

"Sadist," Michael commented again, tightening his grip on his prick until trapped blood sang in the head.  

 _"I'm not the one compressing my sexual organs in a way that looks rather uncomfortable, to say the least."_  

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it." But he relaxed the pressure of his fingers, feeling the rush of relief flow through his belly and shoot warmly up his spine. Another deep breath. "How much longer do you plan on torturing me, anyway?" 

 _"Well, you do seem to be enjoying it…"_  

"Remember what I said about the periodic table?" 

 _"You may stroke yourself again if you wish,"_ KITT said softly, and Michael realized that he'd been waiting for permission, because only then did his right hand begin to move. _"Yes… I must say that watching you pleasure yourself is extremely gratifying."_  

He bit his lower lip, forcing himself to keep the pace slow and steady. "I just wish I could do the same thing for you…" 

 _"Rest assured, I'm remembering the way you touched me in exquisite detail."_  

"In real life? Or in my fantasy?" 

 _"Both. I find it extremely interesting that you seem to derive equal satisfaction from both scenarios."_  

He dared to pump himself a little faster, still leaving the head untouched. KITT allowed it. "You're the most amazing and drop-dead gorgeous car in the entire world — how could I _not_ find that attractive? But sometimes…" 

 _"…sometimes?"_ KITT prompted after a two second pause. It was, however, really a command, a fact that wasn't lost on his human partner. 

"Sometimes I just want to…" Eyes still closed, he felt a completely unaccountable blush rise to his cheeks. "Sometimes I just want to hold you in my arms and protect _you_ from the world for a change. To give you some of the security you've always provided for me. And —" His low voice fell to a nearly bitter moan. "I want to touch you. God, how I want to touch you — and to be touched back!" 

 _"Hence your dream,"_ KITT concluded gently. _"Oh, Michael…"_  

A tart chuckle. "Crazy, huh?" 

 _"Not in the least. I wish that I could indeed touch you, the way you've touched me — but at least I can hold you, and meet you mind to mind."_ The purr resurged, its tenderness and heat flowing through Michael's nerves like an electric current, making him tremble. _"And so much more than merely meet… you have me exactly where you want me, in your arms and in your bed — a virtual reality, but one not without its own truth. If it were within my power you know I'd give you everything you desire, and more than you can possibly imagine. Are you willing to embrace what I_ ** _am_** _able to offer you?"_  

"Yes." It came out in a rush, the exhalation of a man going under for the last time. "God, yes!" 

 _"Then here I am, Michael."_ Embracing him in turn, propelling him effortlessly forward. _"Tell me what you need. Take me where you want me to go."_  

He stroked faster. He couldn't help himself. "I'm gonna give you everything, KITT — absolutely everything…" 

 _"And I'll welcome it all with the greatest satisfaction."_ A more passionate inflection, even more thrilling and far more shocking: _"Shall I lie down on my stomach, or would you prefer a face to face orientation?"_  

For a couple of seconds he actually couldn't breathe, swept away by the rush of images that set his mind even more profoundly on fire. When he regained the ability to speak he managed to choke: "I'll let you pick. First time and all that. it's only fair." 

 _"It's your first time with another male as well, if I'm not mistaken. And_ ** _definitely_** _face to face. I want to be able to watch you."_  

He grinned savagely. "Oh _yeah_ … you like to watch, don't you?" 

The sly smile was clear to be heard: _"When it comes to you — always."_  

"Well, watch this…" His right hand quickened again, running over the aching head now with lingering pressure at the top of each quick stroke, bringing another bright drop of pre-ejaculate welling into the slit. He pushed his cock forward and arched his hips upward, presenting himself even more brazenly. "This is all for you. Look at how hot you make me." 

 _"You want to be inside me, don't you?"_  

A helpless groan. "God, KITT… you have no idea…" 

 _"Oh, I think I do."_ His voice was beautifully roughened, drawing Michael nearer, drawing him inexorably inward. _"It's where you belong, after all — where you've always belonged, before we even met. I was made for you, and nobody else could ever fill me so well."_  

He was panting now, his hips beginning to pump fractionally. "The feeling… is definitely mutual…" 

 _"And you feel... magnificent. Tell me what you want, Michael."_ A tender command, one he could not help but answer with perfect honesty: 

"You — every perfect, gorgeous inch of you — mine — and _only_ mine, forever…" 

 _"I'll never belong to anyone else — not the way I belong to you tonight. The way I always have, and always will."_  

The world was turning red behind his eyelids, backlit with surging flashes of blackness as fathomless as the shell that embraced and shielded him. He groped with his left hand, closing it on the steering yoke with a white-knuckled grip as his hips began to buck raggedly. "Oh God — KITT —!" 

Almost lyrical now: _"Yes, Michael — make me yours._ ** _Completely_** _yours. Show me how much you want this. How much you want_ ** _me_** _."_  

That was all it took. Michael's head snapped back with a savage cry, his hand whipping up and down on his reddened cock, milking spurt after spurt of semen onto the dashboard and the yoke. The climax seemed to go on forever, white-hot and piercing, easily the most intense of his life, and when it was over he felt like all his bones had melted from the intensity of it, not just the one between his legs.  

For a long span of uncounted seconds he just lay where he was, sprawled in the seat, catching his breath and waiting for his head to stop spinning. His heart rate was just dropping back into its normal range when KITT spoke up in a far more normal tone of voice: _"Thank you, Michael. That was a most effective demonstration."_  

He gathered his wits with an effort and managed a shaky smile. "You're welcome, pal." Cradling his dwindling erection in the palm of his right hand, he patted the car's steering yoke with his left, caressing the upward sweep on that side — which was more than a little phallic itself, as long as he was making those kinds of associations. "And that was… wow." 

 _"I'm glad you enjoyed it,"_ KITT said, and Michael noted that for once the AI didn't scruple at expressing something equivalent to a human emotion. 

"No, I mean really — _wow_." Every nerve in his body was still singing with the aftershocks. "Where the hell did you learn how to talk like that? Because let me tell you, you were absolutely and completely amazing at it." 

 _"I did what I always do whenever you require information that Bonnie hasn't pre-loaded into my database — I performed extensive research."_  

It took a moment for that statement to sink into Michael's still orgasm-dazed brain. "Research?" he repeated stupidly. 

 _"Yes, Michael,"_ KITT replied briskly. _"Fortunately there are many advertised services available in which humans demonstrate the appropriate techniques for conducting a sexual encounter using only the spoken wo—"_  

"Wait a second!" The truth began to dawn, and its blinding light made him blink in disbelief, raising his head and focussing his gaze on the AI's voice modulator. The dashboard was splattered with streaks of semen where they'd fallen unheeded in Michael's passion, including a few drops on the face of the modulator itself. "You — phoned a sex hotline?" 

 _"Thirteen of them, actually,"_ KITT replied, completely unruffled. 

"Thirteen —" He'd used similar services a time or two in his life before FLAG, and a couple of seconds of mental math based on rates from four years ago turned up a frightening sum. "How much time did you spend? And how much money? _Whose_ money?" 

 _"There's no need to be concerned, Michael. In eleven of those cases I simply tapped into their phone lines and listened in. I found the data thus collected highly informative."_  

"And in the other two cases —" He put two and two together and came up with another alarming number. "No! Don't tell me! I don't want to know!" 

 _"By that point I'd already —"_  

"Don't! Want! To know!" 

 _"As you wish,"_ KITT conceded, with a touch of a sulk in his expressive voice. _"But I was rather proud of my performance, I'll have you know. In fact, one of the services in question offered me employment — an offer which I of course refused."_  

With a belly-deep groan, Michael rested both elbows on the steering yoke and buried his face in his hands. "I told you I didn't want to know…" 

After a few seconds of silence KITT ventured a question: _"Michael… are you angry with me?"_  

Frankly, he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He'd been experiencing that dilemma a lot lately when it came to his robotic partner. He looked up from the shield of his hands to "face" KITT's voice modulator, which still sported its adornment of semen. The sight struck him to the core in an utterly unexpected but undeniable way, prompting him to drop his hands completely and smile with the full force of his own lingering pleasure. "No, KITT, I'm not mad at you. Here I was expecting to educate _you_ , and you went and did me one better." He leaned back in his seat and took the yoke in both hands again, rubbing its sides gently in a way that KITT could see, if not feel. "I'm proud of you, pal. Every time I think I've got you figured out, you turn around and surprise me." 

 _"Are you impressed enough to wish to repeat the experience?"_  

His heart leaped exultantly, but an essential question stood between him and what he wanted: "Are you?" 

 _"As I said, I exist to fulfill your needs,"_ KITT responded without hesitation. _"It is only logical that I would serve you in a sexual capacity as well, if —"_  

Michael shook his head decisively. "That's not what I meant, and definitely not what I asked. Did _you_ enjoy yourself? If you didn't, then believe me, I have no interest in… using you, like a sex line operator. This has to be mutual, or else it is _not_ going to happen." 

For a couple of seconds the AI was silent, and when he spoke again his voice was full of conviction: _"I enjoyed myself very much, Michael — and not only on your behalf."_  

"Well, then." He drew a slow deep breath, feeling out the shape of this new configuration between them — and finding it good, better than he could have imagined in fact. "That settles that. But we'll have to be careful to do this in a time and place where it'll be just between the two of us — if Bonnie or Devon were to find out…" 

 _"The outcome would be sub-optimal,"_ KITT agreed. _"However, up to this point we've spent 69.74% of our shared time on the road together, without the presence of any other FLAG personnel, and there's no reason to believe that that percentage will change in the foreseeable future."_  

"I hear ya, partner." He pondered the new shape of things between them for a moment, then shook his head slowly, tasting the words: "We're really going to carry on a secret affair." 

 _"If you don't wish to —"_  

"Oh, I wish to." A tiny smile, joyful and incredulous, blossomed on his face as the possibilities spun themselves out before him, like a wide royal road. "I _definitely_ wish to." 

 _"I don't expect sexual fidelity from you."_  

That earned KITT's dashboard another surprised glance. "You don't?" 

 _"I know you far too well for that,"_ KITT stated without rancour. _"Your personality is geared toward thrill-seeking behaviour, including the pursuit of multiple sexual partners. Rest assured that I won't be offended by whichever young female you decide to take to bed at any given time."_  

Michael's heart rose into his throat, and the urge to kiss peaked so strong — and so unfulfillable — that he reached out his right hand, gently pressing the tips of his index and middle fingers to the AI's voice modulator in the closest substitute gesture that instinct suggested. "They'll never have the part of me that belongs to you, KITT. That's a promise." 

 _"I'm well aware of that."_ He spoke with the simplicity of complete certainty. _"I am unique, and what I have to offer you is likewise unattainable from any human source."_  

"You can say that again." He shook his head once more, his smile widening. "So you charged calls on two phone sex lines, to…?" 

 _"The FLAG general purpose long distance account. It has the highest volume of traffic, and therefore was the most logical hiding place for the numbers in question."_  

"You'd better hope that Devon doesn't check the phone records for the last couple of weeks too closely." 

 _"If he does, I'll just tell him that you made use of the phone lines in question yourself."_  

"I — _what?_ " 

 _"Would you prefer that I tell him the truth?"_  

"Noooooo, but…" He chewed the problem over for a few seconds before shrugging philosophically. "Okay, I'll take the hit." 

 _"I don't expect him to make too much of a fuss,"_ KITT reassured. _"After all, he's fully aware of your predilections — he'll probably consider it completely in character for you."_  

"And when he sees that I've stopped using them completely, all of a sudden?" 

 _"He'll be pleased that you took his admonitions so readily to heart. Of course I'll take a share of the credit as well, for curbing your wild and wayward tendencies with my reasoned arguments."_  

"In other words, he'll completely believed that you nagged me out of it." 

 _"I wouldn't go that far…"_  

Grinning, he patted the yoke again. "Come on, KITT — he knows your personality as well as he knows mine." 

 _"Speaking of which, be sure to clean my dashboard and yoke before you go up to your room. While I can tell that you're enjoying the spectacle of having 'marked' me so conspicuously, the protein base of your semen won't do my displays any favours."_  

Michael rolled his eyes. "Oh, that's it, baby — talk dirty to me some more!" 

 _"Michael…"_  

He grinned at the rebuke. "Don't worry, I'll leave you spotless. But first I'd like to have a little nap right here, if you don't mind." 

 _"You know that sleeping in my drivers seat isn't the optimal —"_  

"I happen to like to cuddle after sex." He tucked himself back into his jeans with practiced ease and did them up again after wiping his semen-streaked right hand on his underwear, resigning himself to the fact that he'd wake up to the equivocal joys of dried cum inside his clothes in a few hours. "Or didn't your extensive research give you that particular piece of information?" 

 _"I'm incapable of cuddling,"_ KITT sniffed. _"However… you are, of course, welcome to stay as long as you wish."_  

"Unless you'd rather be alone? Maybe take a bit of time to process what just happened?" 

 _"Of course not — your presence is never a burden to me, as you well know."_ He could clearly feel the quality of KITT's gaze, inhuman though it was: fond, incisive, completely accepting. _"Go to sleep, Michael. I can't think of any better place for you tonight than right here with me."_  

Settling himself in the familiar embrace of the leather seat — and the scent of it _did_ bring some rather spicy images to mind now, even sated as he was — Michael smiled as he closed his eyes again, lulled by the familiar subliminal hum of the car's systems. This new country they'd entered promised to be a very interesting place to visit… and to live. Definitely to live. He loved, and he was loved in return, and all that mattered was that they had one map between them, facing the road ahead together — by choice.  

THE END


End file.
